


Mugs, Magnets and Coins

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collections - Freeform, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Magnets, Mugs, Stamps, coins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy has a large collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mugs, Magnets and Coins

Daisy had a large collection of Mugs and magnets. 

She had started the collection when she was 4. Every time her dad went on a mission, he bought a mug and a magnet of that city.

Aunt Nat also bought coins and stamps.

So daisy had magnets of almost all the famous cities in the world.

She also had mugs of different sizes and colours. They told about the culture of that place.

Her coin and stamp collection was also pretty impressive.

Aunt Nat managed to find coins and stamps from different times.

Her friends were always impressed with her collections.

For the magnets, they had a large metal wall where all of them were stuck. It was a kind of display. 

Phil could see the collection growing. He was very proud of his daughter.


End file.
